cryoffearfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Black
Deep Black is a 2012 psychological/horror film written and directed by Art van der Linde and also written by G.R. Vera. It is based on the 1999 comic series of the same name written by novelist Michael Cross. The film was greenlit in mid-2011 and changed writers during post-production, originally from Matthew West to Vera. Officially beginning production in early November by Destinos Pictures, the film was completed on January 15th, 2012 and released on September 1st. Deep Black stars John Finch, Cary Renner and Dieter Muller and follows the original series about a state-of-the-art oil refinery in the year 2093 that is paralyzed by strange and paranormal events by their main computer AI, the HAL-9000. 'Plot' In the near future, the United States Economy is boosted by an uprise of oil buisness. A few years later though, the economy is threatening to fall again as oil resources begin to dwindle. A plan is made by PolyNetworks, a large and well known technology company that figures out the location of an extreme amount of oil. CEO Eric Howards (Presley Wells) gives the entire plan to the US Senate where if they fund a certain oil refinery ship to aquire the oil, a shift in the economy can begin to other ventures. The plan is approved and two years later, the USS Ishimura is ready to dig the oil. Hired to control the ship's crew are US Marina specialists, Rhett Marshall (John Finch) and Frank O'Neal (Cary Renner), while maintained by their computer AI, the HAL-9000 (Dieter Muller). As the rest of the crew is in hyper-sleep, Marshall and O'Neal eat breakfast and get ready to dock the ship. After completion, a mysterious sonar breachs their scanners. Marshall and O'Neal suggest to HAL that it is a satellite malfunction but HAL disagrees completely, saying he is "devoid of errors". Knowing a broken satellite can seize the whole mission, O'Neal discusses the matter with Marshall in a pod so HAL cannot hear them. Unbeknownst to them, HAL can read lips and sees there plan to fool him to get to the sonar. Lying to HAL that they need to do a surface recon for safety, O'Neal boards a sea rover to make it to the satellite area while Marshall guards the control system. HAL defiantly then accesses a work drone which crashes into the sea rover and wounds O'Neal, leaving him on the ocean floor. Marshall boards another rover and rescues O'Neal who soon dies on the ship. Angered by his friend's death, Marshall tells HAL he is going to shut him off. When getting to the main computer room though, Marshall attempts to switch off the power but HAL purposely causes the life support systems to fail, killing off all the once sleeping crew. Horrified by HAL's deed, Marshall breaks out of the room in an attempt to shut off HAL manually. While traversing the ship, Marshall notices a green sea crust that has spread among the ship and begins to re-animate the dead crew. Now fighting for his life, Mashall equips a high-tech nail gun as a rifle to combat the mutated crew and dangerous worker drones hacked by HAL. Eventually getting to power core, HAL tries to talk to Marshall to stop him from shutting him off and mentions that the satellite malfunction hadn't happened on the ship but instead came from "something else" as a signal. Marshall ignores him though and fianlly cuts off HAL's power, fully stopping him. With the ship being overrun by the reanimated crew members, Marshall sees escape in an open sea rover with the other door locked. Marshall exits the station and makes it to the sea floor and realizes somone is on the other side. It is revealed to be a reanimated O'Neal who tells him "I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Marshall" and crashes the rover into a rock. Marshall survives the ordeal but when he gets out of the rover, he uses a flashlight to reveal a large lobster-like creature that bellows the name "Marshall" as the film goes black. 'Cast' *'John Finch' as Rhett Marshall *'Cary Renner' as Frank O'Neal *'Dieter Muller' as the voice of HAL-9000 *'Presley Wells' as Eric Howards *'Robert Holmes' as Base Command *'Thomas Lann' as Senator Dallas